owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Crowley Eusford
Crowley Eusford 「クローリー・ユースフォード, Kurōrī Yūsufōdo」 is a thirteenth progenitor among vampires and a member of Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory's faction. Appearance Crowley is a tall and muscular vampire with broad shoulders. He has dark red bangs and thick eyebrows, while the rest of his hair is dark brown. His long hair kept in a braid that comes over his shoulder on the left side of his neck. He has a single piercing in either ear. Like all vampires, he has red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears. As a progenitor, he does not wear the standard uniform for vampire soldiers. He wears black boots with white heels and toes that reach below his knees. He wears white pants and a white army shirt; the top buttons are undone to show his pecs. He has a black belt with a chain on the right side and his scabbard on the left. He wears a black sleeve and glove over his right arm, and this sleeve is fastened to his the cape that covers his left shoulder and reaches the back of his right shoulder. The sleeve has two white stripes at the end. He has a second cape trailing from his waist to the back of his knees. * Anime: In the anime, his shoulders are more narrow and less muscular. Personality Crowley is a calm and patient vampire who enjoys fighting any opponent. Even when he is in a tight spot, he remains calm with a pleasant smile, and when Ferid tells him he does not care if he lives or dies, he only looks mildly disappointed. Whether things are interesting seems to be an important motive for Crowley's actions and movements. He joined Ferid Bathory's faction for this reason and while on the battlefield constantly, he exclaims when/if something impresses him with an almost childlike curiosity. He has also displayed insight, noticing how fast humans are evolving and even deducing they can't have done it by themselves, which would mean a vampire has gone traitor. He discussed this with his aides Horn and Chess, whom he also warned about the weapons after testing the ability of one. He has a clear set of mind considering humans and considers them nothing but livestock, he is willing to kill humans without hesitation and use them as bait to attract the more enemy soldiers. Crowley is almost always in the company of his aides, Seventeenth Progenitor Horn Skuld and Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle. He does not appear to be very susceptible to fear. Whether it is because he has yet to face a real threat in battle in the series or not is unknown. Crowley also does not seem to mind recognizing his enemies' abilities while in the battlefield; this is shown when he recognized the force of Goshi's illusion, saying that it was impressive that a illusion spell conjured by a human could affect even a vampire noble's brain. History Crowley used to be a crusader in the 13th century and was considered a hero. When he was at the age of 25, he met his demise fighting against a vampire and was approached by Ferid, who saved him by transforming him into a vampire while calling him "Michaela". The Seventh Progenitor then informs him that he too was once called by that name. Eventually, he became a vampire noble and even one of the powerful Progenitors. He joined Ferid Bathory's faction because he believes Ferid always makes things interesting. Story Shinjuku Arc Crowley first appeared in chapter 10 when Shinoa Hīragi's squad encountered him on their way to Shinjuku and intentionally rammed their hummer into him. He easily stopped it with one hand. Yoichi fired arrows at him, but he activated his sword, easily blocking the attack. He then slashes at Yoichi, but Shinoa and Mitsuba manage to deflect the attack. Shinoa warns her squad that he is armed with a first-class weapon, but he quickly steps behind her before she can finish talking. Kimizuki defends Shinoa while Yu cuts off his sword arm. In response, Crowley smiles, complements them, and asks who they are. His unreasonably chill response unnerves Yu. His two female aides, Horn Skuld and Chess Belle, arrive and inform him that Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory requested his presence on the front lines. Disappointed, he smiles at Yu, moves behind him at supersonic speed, pats him on the shoulder, and promises to see him again before taking off. Like Ferid, he deems the teenagers lambs. He finally makes it to the 5th Street intersection in chapter 14. The squad he fights with before heading there makes it before him, despite the fact he left first. This may be because he had to go all the way around the human fortress at Shinjuku while they simply went straight through it. Crowley arrives as Ferid draws his sword. Noticing him, Ferid returns his sword to his scabbard and gives the orders to turn the vampire extermination unit into vampire livestock. Mikaela Hyakuya attempts to kidnap Yūichiro while the other vampires attack the remaining humans. Crowley pins down Shinoa, and she screams. He straddles her with his hand around her neck. When she tells Yu to run, he moves that hand to her mouth, informing her that cattle do not talk. He bites her on the left side of her neck, and Yu undergoes a transformation into a one-winged monster. He strikes at Crowley, or rather the human beneath Crowley. Crowley avoids his attack, and he misses Shinoa by a few feet. Returning to Ferid, Crowley asks for orders. Ferid questions Guren, who he has by the neck. The monster attempts to kill Shinoa, and Mika blocks the attack with his body, resulting in a serious injury. Shinoa hugs him, returning Yu to normal. Major General Shinya Hīragi snipes at Ferid, causing a small injury to Ferid's shoulder. The Shibuya Main Army arrives to reinforce the humans. Crowley asks Ferid for orders. Ferid says he is going to leave and tells Crowley he can live or die, whichever he pleases. Ferid suggests they both just go home and claims he did what he wished to do. Crowley asks what Ferid wished to do, but Ferid claims that is his secret. Crowley retreats with the other vampires while Ferid grabs ahold of Mika. Nagoya Arc In chapter 27, the Moon Demon Company of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army attacks Nagoya. In chapter 28, Crowley, Chess, and Horn wait in the Nagoya City Hall. The humans planned to kill Chess and Skuld, but Crowley helps take down six squads of the Moon Demon Company, killing ten of them and keeping the remaining twenty as hostages. He releases a fatally-injured soldier named Kusunoki to deliver the news to Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose. After this, although Guren initially planned on avoiding Crowley, he adds Crowley's name to his hit list. Crowley looks forward to their arrival. He waits with Chess and Horn, pondering over the demon weapons and wondering which high-ranking vampire has been traitorously aiding the humans. He cuts his finger while examining a demon blade and lets Horn lick his wound. In chapter 31, Yoichi fires Gekkōin at Crowley but he catches the manifested Gekkōin with his hands. Utterly unharmed, he then flings it aside. Yoichi recognizes Crowley as the vampire noble his squad encountered on their way from Harajuku to Shinjuku during the previous vampire attack. Guren and his team discuss what to do while Crowley, Horn, and Chess wait for them. Horn speculates that the humans may be preparing an attack strong enough to wipe out all of them. Crowley agrees but adds that the humans may have an entirely different objective. Crowley decides to capture one of the humans as a souvenir for Ferid. Both Chess and Horn mention they do not like Lord Ferid because he is devious and hard to predict, even for them. Crowley counters that there is never a dull moment with Ferid. He then orders them to ignore the grunts and grab one or two of their more knowledgeable officers. Shinya and Guren attack Crowley, but he easily negates their attacks at close-range. Crowley swings Guren into Shinya, throwing the pair straight through the wall behind him. Crowley, Chess, and Horn step toward them. In chapter 32, Crowley easily parries each of Guren and Shinya's attacks while only using one hand to hold his sword. Shinya and Guren struggle but manage to escape through a hole in the wall after they knock up enough dust. Crowley's hand reaches through the wall and grabs Shinya by the chest, but Guren swings at the hand and drives it back. Guren puts Shinya's arm over his shoulder as they run down the hall. Crowley breaks through the wall and states that he hates running. He attacks them and cuts through Guren's left shoulder before remembering that he does not want to kill these two. Guren orders Shinya to abandon him and continue the mission. Crowley allows it. Before Shinya can flee, the ground beneath Guren and Crowley breaks apart with Yu jumping through the floor. In chapter 33, Yu attacks Crowley but he easily blocks it and moves to decapitate Yu. Kimizuki parries the attack, and Mitsuba distracts Crowley by summoning dummies with Tenjiryū. Yu uses Asura Kannon, but Chess and Horn immediately step in and defend Crowley from it. Chess and Horn counterattack and rip apart the shield Mitsuba forms with Tenjiryū. Guren orders Shinoa Squad to leave. Crowley recognizes Yu as the one who went berserk in Shinjuku and comments that this battle has taken an unexpected turn. Chess complains that the group blabbers too much and Horn asks Crowley if they can dispose of them. Crowley says no and states that this may be something for Ferid to deal with. Guren orders Goshi to take action. Guren's squad breaks in through the windows, and he orders them to save Shinya and escape. Goshi makes an illusion of flames and magma, which startles Chess. Horn comments that the illusion is powerful enough to affect nobles, and Crowley once again wonders who the humans acquired such power from. Crowley swings his sword and rips out the wall, commenting that Guren has been abandoned. Crowley orders Chess and Horn to restrain Guren and take him with them. In chapter 34, Yu attacks Crowley with the intent of rescuing Guren. Crowley defends himself on time, parrying the attack and wondering to himself whether Yu is really human. Crowley activates his sword when Yu intends to attack him with Asura Kannon and attacks, impressed that Yū can dodge the attack as he goes for another attack. Seeing that Yū is able to block, Crowley commends he's a tough one and that he might just have to use both hands while wielding his sword. Guren jumps between, yelling at Yu that Crowley is on a whole other level and Yu can't possibly hope to defeat him. Yu, shocked, asks himself why he still isn't strong enough. Crowley comments on the words, telling Yu that it's simple because he's just livestock and that the vampires will never see them as a threat. Infuriated by the words and to Crowley's amusement, Yu attacks him once again. Crowley comments Yu is getting faster and Guren pleads for the boy to stop before the demon takes over. The warning is thrown aside and Yu becomes (part) demon. Delighted, Crowley states he knew that getting involved with Ferid would turn out interesting, his curiosity and interest growing, even stating he might just drink him dry next time he gets the chance. At this point Kimizuki steps in and uses Kiseki-Ō to grab Yu and get out of there, encouraged by Guren. Crowley shows interest in the technique and makes no sign of pursuing. Crowley is next seen in chapter 38. He reveals that five nobles were killed, and all of their whereabouts were known. Ferid Bathory approaches Crowley. Crowley says there is "too much fun" going on, so Ferid must be behind it somehow. He accuses Ferid of leaking information to the humans, but Ferid says he hates fools who betray their comrades more than anything else. Crowley does not buy it and then says the thing that gets him is that Ferid sold out his location to the humans as well. He asks Ferid to explain that. He says he thought he was part of Ferid's faction. Ferid points out that Crowley was entertained, and Crowley admits that. Ferid asks for thanks for sending something to liven up Crowley's boring day. Ferid says having a member of his own faction attacked makes him less likely to be suspected. Ferid admits to giving the information to humans, but he says someone even more twisted than he pulled the strings this time and points to Guren Ichinose, who lies beaten on the ground. Crowley says Guren does not look like it, but Ferid says that Guren is a namanari. A namanari is a human one step short of becoming a full demon. He says there are two beings in Guren's body, and they share their time in control. He says one half is the idealist who wants to save his friends and followers. He says the other half is possessed by the vengeful spirit of Guren's dead lover, a perfectionist who reduced herself to a demon in order to get what she wants. When Krul orders the vampires to set out for Nagoya Airport, a bit further away, Crowley asks Ferid about what is really about to start. Ferid laughs, stating that it is a grand party. He tells Crowley to stay close behind him at all times or else Crowley will die. Equipment He wields a first-class vampire sword. It drinks his blood by piercing his hand with spikes that pierce his palm and go through the back of his hand. The sword has a distinctive knuckle guard and quillon and appears to be designed for two hand wielding instead of one. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities As a vampire, Crowley is naturally much stronger and more powerful than a human. Some characters described him as being a monster in terms of power. Being a Thirteenth Progenitor, he is very strong even among vampires. He can easily regenerate from non-curse wounds. As a noble, he also has permission and the ability to turn someone into a vampire if he so chooses. Crowley displayed his strength to superhuman levels. He's capable of blocking vehicles running at him in full speed with one hand, and toss it like it's nothing (anime-only though). During the battle at Nagoya, he's even capable of catching the manifestation of Yoichi's Gekkōin directed after him - unharmed. He can also move at superhuman speeds, as he demonstrated to Yu outside Shinjuku by getting behind him faster than the he could've possibly followed. Crowley also appears to have high class swordsmanship abilities. Trivia * It seems that Crowley was named after Aleister Crowley. * Crowley is derived from the English term meaning "wood of the crows." * The name when anglicized from Gaelic means descendant of the hard hero. * When Ferid allows Crowley to bite Mika and drink his blood in a drama CD, Crowley rejects the offer, stating that that behavior is illegal and that he does not like children's blood. Quotes * "Whoa! Wow. Not bad for a bunch of humans. Who are you?"--''Crowley to Shinoa's squad upon getting his arm cut off by them, Chapter 10, "Vampire Attack"'' * "I'll let you go this time. But next time... I'm going to enjoy sipping on your blood. See you later, my cute little lambs."-- Crowley'' to Shinoa's squad when he receives orders to join Ferid Bathory, Chapter 10, "Vampire Attack"'' * "Cattle don't talk."--''Crowley to Shinoa Hiragi while pinning her down on the battlefield at Shinjuku, Chapter 13, "A Reunion of Childhood Friends"'' * "What the heck? Looks like something dangerous..."--''Crowley when Yuichiro Hyakuya transforms, Chapter 13, "A Reunion of Childhood Friends"'' * "Once those humans get here, I hope things will get more interesting."--''Crowley to Horn Skuld and Chess Belle, Chapter 28, "Livestock Revolt"'' * "It's okay. One or two doesn't matter. It's not like a human life is worth much. After all, we've got others."--''Crowley when Chess accidentally kills a hostage, Chapter 29, "Who's Pulling the Strings?"'' * "I was just wondering if the humans might be getting a little too powerful, too fast. See... Humans have always had a lust for power, even if it meant delving into the forbidden to get it. But were they ever this strong before? It makes me wonder. Is someone, somewhere... giving humans information they have no business having?"--''Crowley to Horn and Chess, Chapter 29, "Who's Pulling the Strings"'' * "What's this bird-thing?"--''Crowley while manhandling black demon Gekkōin's manifestation attack, Chapter 31, "Shinya and Guren"'' * "You're a tough one. Well then... I just might have to use both hands."--''Crowley against Yu after Yu takes three pills, Chapter 34, "Asura's Power"'' * "That's easy. 'Cause you're just livestock. You humans eat cows and pigs. Do you live in fear of them revolting someday? No. In the end... No matter what you do, we will never fear you."--''Crowley's response when Yu asks why he is not strong enough, Chapter 34, "Asura's Power"'' * "Whoa! I knew it! Getting involved with Ferid's plans always means something interesting will happen. You're so lively and full of energy that I want your blood now. Sorry, Ferid... Next time he gets close, I might just drink him dry."--''Crowley after Yu becomes possessed, Chapter 34, "Asura's Power"'' * "Oh, really. Ah well. Still, what gets me... is that you sold out my location to the humans, too. Care to explain that one away? I thought I was part of your faction."--''Crowley to Ferid Bathory, Chapter 38, "The Namanari Awakens"'' * "Him? That brash human? He sure doesn't look it."--''Crowley to Ferid Bathory after Ferid reveals the plan in Nagoya was all Guren's doing, Chapter 38, "The Namanari Awakens"'' References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Founders